Soap and Bubbles
by Thealith
Summary: His thoughts swirled around the events that happened in the showers. How Sasuke had toyed with him, after hearing him do 'things' that boys do in the shower. Naruto groaned and turned off his lamp, and the room was once again drenched in darkness. "This is great. What do I do now?" (NaruSasu) Rated M for a reason! AU!
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains __**yaoi**__, which is boy/boy. In this story, it is rather descriptive. _

_If you don't like it, please hit the big red X in the corner. Thanks._

_For those who are reading who __**like **__yaoi, then please, proceed forth._

_AU! I also do not know how long this will be, so it could be short or it could end up being a long one. _

-Thealith

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled out from behind him. Naruto turned to see his pink haired friend running towards him. As to why, he didn't know. He figured he was about to find out though.

"Hey Sakura." He told her as she neared him.

"So what have you been up to? How have your classes been?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Oh you know. Been getting drunk almost every night. None of the classes are really that hard. So I don't really have anything to worry about."

"Ok good, that's good. You see, I'm throwing a party this Saturday and I was wondering if you could make it? Every one from our high school is going to be there, and even some people from the college." She smiled. "Think you can come?"

Naruto looked at her. "Will there be booze?" Sakura nodded yes enthusiastically.

He chuckled. "Then of course I can make it. You know alcohol is the key to life out here."

"That it is Naruto. That it is." Sakura giggled. The two walked off with each other talking more in depth about how their classes had been going. Eventually they made it outside the gates of the college and started walking down the busy streets of the city they were living in. The duo had decided to go out for dinner. They had switched the conversation over to the topic of their families. Or really, over to the topic of her family. She knew Naruto never talked about his, and if he had a reason for not mentioning it, then he had a reason. She wasn't going to be the person who annoyed him to death about his life. If he wanted to tell her, he will. Although she would be lying is she said she wasn't curious, or even a little hurt that after all of the years they had been friends, he still hasn't told her anything.

She brushed off her momentary disappointment and they continued to walk to the small restaurant they were going to catch up at. All in all, it was a rather uneventful get-together, but Naruto was glad he was able to get out for awhile and not be drunk. It was nice to occasionally just chill and talk about life. After they were done eating, they walked back to the college. It was dark now, and Sakura was rambling on about her love life. She had told him that she had finally come out as a lesbian to her parents about a month ago. They had accepted it perfectly okay, and the fact that Sakura started dating her long time friend Ino probably helped a lot.

As Sakura was saying this, she jumped over to Naruto's own love life. She knew he was gay, and had never had a problem with it. He had admitted that the only time he really got any was when he was tipsy and managed to get one of the few 'gays' at any of the parties to sleep with him.

"Yeah okay, plenty of one night stands… But what about any long term relationships? Don't you want one of those?" She remarked.

In all honesty, Naruto had never really had a long term relationship. The longest relationship he had ever had was only about a week long, and mainly consisted of the two having sex, getting drunk, and going to parties that were being held all week. That was spring break… almost two years ago.

But did he want a _real _relationship? One with commitments and responsibilities? He wasn't sure. Yeah, he had thought about it… but that was about it. There was really only ever one person he had thought about having an actual relationship with; Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto knew it would never happen. The dark haired, pale skinned beauty had never shown any interest in anybody. So that made his chances slim to none.

The only time Sasuke was ever seen socializing were at some of the parties. Even then, it was only the ones where his few friends were invited. Friends being the white haired Suigetsu, who was on a swim team for the state, his other guy friend Juugo, who was working towards becoming a veterinarian, and the only girl that he allowed near him. She was named Karin, and she was known to be a very outgoing, and loud lesbian. No one liked her, though Naruto could honestly care less about the girl. He only cared about Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't know it, but Naruto understood how he felt when his family had been killed. It had been an accident, or at least… that was what the media had called it. Everyone knew that the youngest Uchiha's older brother, Itachi, had really set the fire. It had been during a family reunion, and after the fire had been set, Itachi got his younger brother out, and then fled the scene. The police have still yet to catch him. Sasuke had turned bitter after that. Naruto had always hoped that one day they could both talk about it, and become good friends. Maybe even more.

Naruto had never had a real family, seeing as how his mother and father had been killed in a car accident not even a year after he was born. The closest thing to a family member was Jiraiya, his pervy uncle. When Naruto turned sixteen however, Jiraiya had been killed by some gang members in some random alley way. Apparently it was some type of initiation. Either way, Naruto had the one person who was his family ripped away. So he felt as though he was one of the only people who could relate to what Sasuke felt.

Naruto had never talked to Sasuke about it… he had always been to scared to. The only times he had ever actually spoken to him was during high school when he had to do a project with him. They were partners, and they never really talked about anything other than the project, so nothing ever came out of the business-like relationship they had created.

Naruto realized he had yet to answer and turned his attention back to Sakura. "Well, I have thought about it. And yes, there is someone I had hoped to be in that relationship with, but I doubt it would ever happen."

"Oh really? Who is it?" Sakura quipped.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Sasuke…"

Sakura stared at him, then started laughing. "Oh Naruto, of course you would choose the most asexual, and heartless person to want to be with." She laughed again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but I found it pretty funny."

Naruto only smiled. "I understand that you would feel that way. He does seem like that doesn't he?"

"Yeah you bet he does." Sakura remarked. It was quiet for a moment, and then the pink haired, green eyed girl looked at Naruto. "You know, he went to high school with us too, right? So that means he is invited, and when I invited everyone, I said they could bring a few friends along to. Hopefully he will show up, yeah?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Naruto said. The two had finally gotten back to the dorms and parted ways with a smile and a hug. After saying their goodbyes, Naruto started to trudge back to his own dorm, hoping that his roommate Kiba was already gone to whatever party he had found out about that would be going on tonight. Naruto may really like alcohol and parties, but Kiba took it to a new level. The boy was almost always gone, and when he would come back it would only be to get some cash to spend it somewhere, or on someone.

Naruto walked down the hallway that led to his shared room, and he took out his set of keys to unlock the door. He opened the door to find the room drenched in darkness. He brought out his phone to light his way over to his side of the room to turn on a lamp. After turning it on, he looked to find that the room was indeed empty, save for himself.

Sighing, he tossed the items in his pockets onto his bed and gathered some sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt. The sweat pants were a navy blue, and the shirt had holes in it but it was still a bright, vibrant orange. He also grabbed a towel that he had lying around and made his way to the showers. The halls were rather barren, and even a few of the lights were off.

It wasn't a long walk to the showers. He only had to go up a flight of stairs and that was about it. The lights were turned off, so he turned them back on. He stepped over to the bin that had some generic tiny shampoos and took one of them. He stepped out of his clothes and piled them into a plastic bin that held the dirty clothes of the people in the dorms. This was a nice college, and they provided a lot of things for their students who lived in their dorms. Naruto was glad for that little fact.

He placed the clothes he was going to change into on a bench outside of the shower stall he was going in. Still holding on to the shampoo, he drew back the curtain and stepped inside. He shut the shower curtain behind him and turned the water on, making it moderately warm. He started to bathe, when as usual, his mind started to wander. This tended to happen with him every time he gets in the shower.  
His mind turns dirty.

This time, his mind formed Sasuke in front of him. He was naked as well, with soap still lathered on his porcelain skin. His dark locks, turned even darker by the water, were plastered to his sharp features. His mouth curved ever so slightly upwards into a smirk.

Naruto felt himself harden, and slid his hand down his chest all the way to his groin. His erection was throbbing as he thought about how it was Sasuke's warm hand on his dick, and he thought about how if Sasuke was actually here, he would be having his way with him by now.

He continued to stroke his penis, and every once and a while a soft gasp would be heard from the stall. He imagined that it was Sasuke's wet, and warm mouth teasing his cock now. Naruto's hand sped up, as the Sasuke in his mind sped up as well. He could feel his orgasm coming close, and with a few more thrusts into his hand, or Sasuke's mouth, he came hard. He groaned out Sasuke's name lowly. So lowly, anyone who would be listening most likely wouldn't have heard it.

He let the stream of water wash away all evidence of his pleasure, and then finished up with his shower. Naruto turned the water of and stepped out of the shower, only to come face to face with the guy he had just fantasized about. He felt a blush forming on his face. He had not expected anybody to come to the showers other than himself, and he was a little bashful from his apparent nudity in front of what most people would consider a crush.

"Oh, uh… sorry about this." Naruto smiled crookedly while he walked around his person of interest to grab the towel and wrap it around his waist. "I wasn't expecting anybody else in here at this time." Sasuke answered with a single raised eyebrow.

"It's fine." Was all he said. Naruto smiled crookedly again, and gathered his clothes. He walked back into his stall and started drying off. He heard water from the sinks start, and the sound of an electric toothbrush. When he finished drying off, the water from the sink had stopped, and the sound of water from the shower stall one down from his started. He started pulling on his clothes and walked out of his own shower stall to find Sasuke pulling off his shirt.

_Oh my god…_ Naruto thought. Sasuke was undressing himself right in front of him, and he couldn't look away. He knew he should, lest he be caught staring, but god… he just couldn't.

Sasuke's pale and thin yet toned torso looked silky, and his sinewy arms reached down to unbutton his black jeans. His back was still turned, and he pushed his pants down, along with his boxers.

_Holy shit… that ass. _Naruto nearly groaned with the need and want to touch him, to bring pleasure to that body, but he refrained from doing something that would be embarrassing. Sasuke turned finally, and caught him staring. Naruto blushed furiously and turned away, trying to act like he was busy and hadn't just been watching him undress.

Naruto paused his shuffling about when he heard a deep chuckle. He looked up to see the boy of his dreams opening the stall curtain.

Sasuke turned to him before going all the way in, and stared for a moment before asking, "So who was it you were fantasizing about, hm?" He smirked, and pulled the curtain shut. Leaving Naruto standing there with his mouth open in horror at his situation.

_Oh god, I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed. _Naruto quickly threw the used towel into the dirty clothes bin as well, and threw away the empty shampoo bottle before running out of the showers. He jogged all the way back to his own room and shut the door hurriedly behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down for a moment, and then stood again to get under his comforter.

His thoughts swirling on the events that happened in the showers, and how Sasuke had toyed with him after hearing him jacking off and _moaning _his damn name.

Naruto groaned and turned off his lamp, and the room was once again drenched in darkness.

_This is great. What do I do now? _

* * *

_First chapter in a multi-chapter story. I highly doubt this will be anything long and deep. I also have no idea when i might update again, but i will most definitely hurry. Though school starts in a week, so don't hold your breath._

_If you enjoyed, show your support by reviewing! Thank you so much._

-Thealith


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter to this soon-to-be-filled-with-smutty-goodness-fic. _

_I really hope you enjoy. _

-Thealith

* * *

Naruto awoke to find his arm and leg dangling off the side of the bed, and his other arm trapped underneath his torso. He sighed before he moved, because he knew the second he released his trapped arm those annoying and sometimes painful needle-like sensations were going to occur. He was not in the mood for something like that at the moment, but he moved anyways. Just like he predicted, the pain started.

"Ugh… this sucks." He looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was almost noon. Kiba was still no where to be found as well, seeing as how nothing had seemed to be moved during the night and everything looked the same.

Naruto got up and started to throw on some more appropriate clothes to be going out in public in. His shirt was black with an orange band logo, and the pants were nothing more than a simple pair of jeans. He pulled on some old converse and dragged a comb through his hair, and after that he grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush.

He made his way over to the door, unlocked it, and stepped outside. Seeing as how it was now Sunday, most of the college students were probably out in the city, or in their dorms studying. Naruto knew all of the material well enough to pass, so he had no need to be studying at the moment. He walked up the same flight of stairs that led to the same bathrooms that led to one of the most embarrassing moments in his life.

Naruto hadn't stopped thinking and fretting over what had occurred in those bathrooms. He had always wanted to get to know Sasuke and to become his friend, maybe more after a while of knowing each other. Though that seemed impossible now.

His long time crush had heard him… moaning his name in the shower after having a steamy blowjob from said crush in his mind. So when Naruto had seen him standing outside his shower stall with a slightly amused smirk plastered on that pale face, Naruto knew that any chance of them ever being together had been thoroughly smashed to pieces.

Naruto mentally groaned as he approached those same bathrooms, hoping there was no one in there at this time. Unfortunately for him, Suigetsu was in there along with, much to Naruto's horror, Sasuke. They had been talking and as soon as Naruto had stepped inside, it became deathly quiet. Naruto gulped as he felt Sasuke's gaze sweeping over his form, and Suigetsu's knowing smirk.

"Uh, don't mind me." He laughed awkwardly. "I'm just here to brush my teeth. You two can keep talking and… yeah." Naruto flushed with embarrassment, and walked around the two guys staring at him. He nervously turned on the water in a sink and fumbled with putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth when he heard Suigetsu say softly, "Go for it."

Then he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. He figured the two had left, but that left him wondering what they were doing in here, and what they were talking about. What had Suigetsu meant by, 'go for it?'

He quickly finished brushing his teeth after that, and he felt cleaner afterwards. He gathered his things and shut the water off. Turning, he was expecting the room to be empty, but instead, Sasuke stood there leaning against the wall. Staring. At him.

Naruto had stopped walking and froze on the spot. He had a feeling he was going to bring up what happened last night, but surprisingly he said nothing. Not knowing what to do, Naruto looked around and shuffled a bit before saying cautiously, "So… about last night… I don't know how much you-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." Sasuke cut him off. Naruto had figured he could go ahead and bring it up and get it out of the way. He had been about to apologize as well.

"Oh… okay then. I guess I'll be going now." Naruto lowered his head and started walking towards the door, but he found that a hand on his arm stopped him. He stopped and stared at his hand that was holding onto him.

"Wait. Just hold on for a moment." Sasuke said, and slowly released Naruto's arm.

"Uh, okay. What did you want?" Naruto asked. He was starting to get worried.

"I want to take you out somewhere. Do you maybe want to go get some lunch today?" Sasuke asked. His face was impassive, but his voice was hopeful. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"W-what? Are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded, and smirked a bit. Naruto smiled a small smile and nodded back, but paused. "Why do you all of a sudden want to get to know me? I mean, not that I don't want you to, but I am curious."

"You seem okay." Sasuke replied. Naruto deflated a bit at that, but Sasuke continued to say, "You are also the only person who I think could relate to me in any way. We have both been through something different, yet similar. I think we can become good friends."

Naruto grinned, and brightened at his words. It was like his dreams were finally being fulfilled. He couldn't believe it! Even if he couldn't get Sasuke as a boyfriend, he now had the chance to at least be friends with him. This was something he had wanted for such a long time, and now it was finally coming true.

He felt like an idiotic school girl. He must have been blushing horrib- yep. He could feel it. His face was on fire.

"I-I would like t-that." Naruto grinned. Eternally however, he grimaced at his stutter. He sounded like Hinata back in grade school when she had a crush on him.

Sasuke only smirked again. Then said, "So, do you need to go back to your dorm to change or anything?"

"Nah. I just need to put these up." He shook his teeth cleaning items in his hand.

Nodding, Sasuke replied, "Meet me out by the gates? We can decide where to go as we walk around."

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled again and jogged out of the bathroom to his dorm. Sasuke followed, but went in the opposite direction in order to get out of the building.

Naruto made it to his dorm quickly enough. He grabbed his deodorant and threw some of it on his underarms, and grabbed his keys to lock the dorm. He grabbed his wallet as well, after making sure that there was money inside. There was enough to pay for both of them if need be. Making sure he had everything, he walked out of his dorm, locked the door and made his way outside to the gates.

* * *

"So."

"So…"

"So… how are your classes going?" Sasuke asked.

"There going fine. My professors are all nice about the work, and everything has been pretty easy so far. What about yours?"

"Pretty much the same." Sasuke

"Ah. I see." The table was once again littered in silence. Naruto couldn't tell if it was awkward or not. Naruto himself felt awkward, whereas Sasuke sipped his drink calmly and seemed completely at ease.

The walk to the small restaurant was decent. Naruto felt accomplished when he had made Sasuke chuckle twice, and the fact that he, himself, had made this gorgeous boy laugh made his heart flutter. In all honesty, he hadn't meant to make him laugh. He had just been talking, and the way he 'phrased' some of the sentences were what was funny.

That was what Sasuke had told him at least.

They had decided on a small family owned Italian restaurant. It was a good place for what Naruto was considering their first date. He tried not to let the fact that Sasuke only wanted to be friends bum him out.

It wasn't very far from the college, or a small coffee shop. So if they wanted to, after eating here, they could go to the coffee shop and talk for a while.

"So Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his lap. "Yeah?"

Sasuke looked at him in the eye and asked, "What is your sexuality?"

Naruto had reached for his drink and had taken a sip from it as he asked the question, and once it registered in his mind, he choked on his soda. Sasuke waited patiently for him to clean his mess up and to answer his question.

"Uh," Naruto started. "I figured that was obvious to everyone."

"What is?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm gay." Naruto responded, surprised that he hadn't known or had guessed by now.

Sasuke nodded, looking pleased. Only slightly. Naruto was curious as to why he was looking so pleased.

Naruto thought he understood._ Could it be possible that Sasuke is attracted to me? Could he want to be more than frie- _"I'm gay as well."

_Well… that answers that. _"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I haven't really felt anything towards anyone almost my entire life." Sasuke said seriously. Then an almost devious smirk crossed his lips. "Then I heard you, moaning. _My _name. Not some random girl, or another random boy, but you were moaning about me."

Naruto had turned tomato red as the black-haired guy in front of him brought up that embarrassing moment in his life. He had hoped that he wouldn't have brought it back up, but he did. He so did. Naruto didn't say anything to that, mainly because he didn't know _what _to say. Sasuke continued on a little more slowly now, as though he thought he might have been wrong about Naruto liking him.

"Was I just a random person who popped into your head when you needed someone to jack off to? Did I just happened to be who your brain picked?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

"No!" Naruto nearly yelled. He stopped and looked around. Some of the other occupants of the restaurant had looked over at his outburst. "You weren't… random."

"Okay. Well how long have you 'liked' me." Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shifted in his seat a little. Why was it that everything Sasuke asked him, made him so uncomfortable? He wondered if he should tell Sasuke the truth, and tell him that he had wanted to be friends since he found out about his family, and more than friends when he found out he indeed liked boys. Then he wondered if that might put him off a little. He knew how he was about his family incident, yet… he had admitted to the fact that he indeed wanted to be friends with him because they had both experienced the pain of having a family member ripped away by a murderer.

Maybe Sasuke was thinking along the same lines that Naruto was. Maybe he wanted someone he could relate to, and someone that he could talk to when he needed.

Then, Naruto thought about how he brought up the incident in the shower again. He wondered if Sasuke liked the fact that he had masturbated to the thought of him.

He wanted to voice his curiosity, but was too scared to. He was nervous about his answer.

_Maybe I should tell him how long I have wanted to be with him… but that might sound a little obsessive. Maybe I should just say that I only recently started to think about dating him? _Naruto mulled over his answer for another minute or two and finally decided on telling him the truth. All the while, Sasuke had sat silently, watching the emotions run over the blonde's vibrant face.

"Well…" Naruto started, but was interrupted by a waitress bringing over there food that they had ordered before the main topic of conversation had started. Naruto had a parmesan chicken, and Sasuke had spaghetti with tomato sauce. Neither of them touched their food.

Sasuke was still waiting, and Naruto had to work up his courage again. Finally, after another minute of nervousness, Naruto started to tell him again.

"I have wanted to be your friend since your family incident. I figured we might be able to relate to one another. I wanted to be more than friends after I figured out I swung for the other team." Naruto breathed. "I do actually really like you. A lot. The only reason I hadn't said anything was because I had never really had a reason to talk to you. You always seemed so distant, and unapproachable. I figured if you really wanted to talk to someone you would." He paused again. "Then I thought that maybe you were waiting for someone to finally approach you. That maybe you were waiting for someone to care enough to actually try and be friends with you. By then, however I had already talked myself into believing that nothing would ever happen between us."

Naruto laughed. "I actually thought you might've been asexual for a while."

Sasuke listened to Naruto's entire confession without interrupting. Once he said the last sentence, however, he felt the need to say something. "I can assure you, I am not asexual. I have urges to have sex just like you do. I just never found anyone I wanted to do it with." Sasuke paused this time. "I have to ask though. You said you never had a reason to talk to me, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well what about the project we had together in high school?"

Naruto sighed at this. "I thought we had established a sort of business like relationship. I didn't think you had wanted to have anything beyond that at the time." He smiled sheepishly."You know, this is the most I have talked to you in one day, compared to me knowing you for over nine years."

Sasuke smiled slightly at this. "Not only that, but you admitted to liking me on the same day."

Fidgeting a bit, Naruto struggled with his next choice of words. "So, if you asked me if I liked you, does that mean that you may possibly, maybe, slightly, _perhaps _like me as well?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

That single word, that single, tiny, itty-bitty word made Naruto's heart sore with hope at being something more than friends.

"So Naruto, you know I am interested in you now. I also know you are interested in me." Sasuke said. "Can I take it that you may possibly, maybe, slightly, _perhaps_ want to be my boyfriend?"

Naruto grinned, and nodded yes vigorously. "I have to ask though… do you think we are jumping into the relationship wagon to quickly?"

"Do you think we are?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's grin softened into a smile reserved only for those rare occasions when he felt content and completely and utterly happy with things in life. And this was most certainly one of those moments.

"No." He said. "I don't."

Sasuke smiled back. This particular smile, Naruto noticed, held a little more warmth than some of his previous ones.

That made Naruto even more happy. Then he remembered their food, and the chicken parmesan made his life all the more better as he dug in, while Sasuke also started to eat.

* * *

The new couple had gone to the coffee shop afterwards to talk some more. They talk for some good hours, and once the sky started to get pink, they started to head back to the college. Once they made it, they walked to Naruto's dorm first.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "I didn't expect for today to ever happen, and I honestly don't think I could ever tell you how much it means to me that it did." He gave a lopsided smile that Sasuke found adorable. "I was wondering if you were going to that party that Sakura invited you to."

"I wasn't planning to go originally, but now I think I will." Sasuke said. "I better get back to my dorm now, Naruto. I have some last minute work I need to get done."

"Alright. Don't let me keep you." Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto stiffened in shock when he felt an arm encircle his torso, and a palm cupping his face. The hand on his cheek pulled him closer to Sasuke's mouth, and it took a moment for the kiss to register in Naruto's mind. When it did, he had to admit it was one of, if not the most heavenly thing he had experienced so far.

_This is my first kiss with Sasuke. With __**Sasuke.**_ That thought alone was enough for a moan to work its way up and out of Naruto's throat.

Sasuke's lips moved slowly against his, and they were so soft. Softer than he had ever imagined. And it ended all too quickly.

Sasuke had pulled away, leaving Naruto still leaning forward, dazed and still on cloud nine.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said as he slipped down the hall after kissing him one more time on the cheek.

Blushing and smiling, Naruto replied, "Goodnight, Sasuke."

After watching his new boyfriend slip around the corner of the hall, he fumbled with his keys to unlock his dorm door. A lamp was on, and Kiba was sprawled out on top of his bed, but Naruto hardly noticed him. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, Naruto changed into some more comfortable clothes and turned off the lamp before stumbling his way through the darkness of the room to his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Well there was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the slight fluff in this one. I promise it will become a lit more smut filled later on. _

_If you enjoyed, please review and show your support._

_Thanks. :)_

_P.S. I am terribly sorry for any typos or grammar problems. I do not have a beta, and I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I will go back and fix anything you point out, or anything I see. _

-Thealith


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter is ready (finally). I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay in the update. I started school when I first published this story and had no back up chapters. So I basically started a story when I knew I would have no time to continue it without a little hassle. BUT! I will let you know that I am INDEED going to finish this, no matter how long it takes. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a little bit short._

_-Thealith_

_**(LINE BREAK HERE!)**_

"Ugh, that class is so boring." Naruto groaned into his hands.

Sakura, being the good friend that she is, simply said, "Get over it. You wanted to become a teacher, so deal with it."

Naruto glared at her, but gave up as he rubbed his eyes. Who came up with classes at goddamn seven A.M.? And why the hell did he decide to sign up for those?

"You're right. How was your class?" He asked, now calm.

"It was decent I suppose. I didn't really learn anything new." Sakura replied.

An easy quite surrounded them as they walked around the campus, and eventually finding a good bench to sit on. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke since the night before, and he was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. What if it had all been a joke? What if Sasuke didn't actually like him?

What if- "So what did you do last night?" Sakura interrupted his train of thought.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, and eventually settled on telling her the truth. "I went out with Sasuke almost all day."

At first, Sakura didn't say anything. Then she blinked, squealed, and hugged Naruto fiercely. "Oh my god, how was it? Was he nice to you? How did he ask you out? Or did you ask _him _ out? What made him want to talk to you? Not that there is something wrong with you to make people not want to talk to you, I mean you are a pretty nice guy and I did-"

"Woah Sakura, chill out." Naruto smiled while she blushed and gushed over how awesome everything is turning out.

"It was nice. Better than nice. Maybe even great." He smiled. "He asked me out, and he asked me out when I ran into him in the bathroom again. Honestly, I don't know why he wanted to talk to me all of a sudden."

Okay, now that was a lie. Technically Naruto _did _know why, but he didn't want Sakura thinking that Sasuke only wanted him for one thing... or something along those lines.

"Aw no he asked you out in the _bathroom? _Really?But that's so … un-romantic." Sakura complained.

Naruto only shrugged. "At least I got asked out, right? I'm just happy I might actually have a chance now."

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "At least you have a chance." She rubbed his shoulder fondly before standing.

"Well I better get back to my dorm. I have a lot of work to finish before tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, kay? And you better keep me updated on your love life." She waved and walked away.

Naruto didn't move, only sat there in his thoughts. Wondering about the things that had been running through his mind. Did he really think that this was all a joke? No, no he doesn't. Anyone who can make a prank out of their own dead family members would be sick, and Naruto didn't think Sasuke was _that _messed up.

Now, all Naruto could think about was the party, the party that (hopefully) would bring the two guys closer together in their relationship. Naruto could only hope. Of course, he had always been hoping. Ever since he first saw Sasuke.

OOOOO

_I really am sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to get SOMETHING out on this story. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I will try to hurry. _

-Thealith


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter here! Sorry it's been a while._

_In response to the reviews, thanks for reviewing and giving your opinion on the story! I understand where you are coming from, but in all honesty I was mainly doing the story for the smut. However you made me think that, even though I am only doing it for the smut, that I should add depth to the story and make it likeable. _

_And I now have a new direction I am taking this fanfic, thanks to one specific review. So thanks to that person. (: _

_I hope you all enjoy this next chapter though. _

-Thealith

* * *

Naruto walked out of the huge, brick, building that he had been sitting in for the past four hours. He stretched as he walked out, and sighed. The morning had been long. Very long.

The night previous, he had talked to Sakura about his relationship development with Sasuke. He was happy about it, of course. And was more than willing to talk about it with his green eyed friend. She had been especially happy for him, now that his childhood crush had finally noticed him, albeit, under strange circumstances. Now they were, he guessed, technically dating. And he couldn't have been happier.

The morning had been long due to the fact that not even an hour after Sakura had left to go back to her dorm, Naruto received a text from Sasuke saying to meet him at a popular park a couple of miles away. Naruto didn't know what the onyx eyed boy was planning, or what they were going to be doing at a park, but Naruto was more than a little curious and excited.

He still had a few hours until he should go to the park, as Sasuke told him to meet him there at six, and it was around one thirty. So Naruto decided to go to his dorm and get something to eat. He walked across the campus until reaching the dorms, then made his way to his floor and room. Unlocking the door, he tossed his bag on the bed and plopped down next to it, falling back on the fluffy pillows. He sat there for a moment, before sitting back up and going to his stash of junk food he had in one of his desk drawers. There was one cup of ramen left. He would have to go to the store again soon.

He grabbed the instant ramen and pulled back the lid before filling it up with water from a water bottle, as he didn't want to go to the bathroom to fill it up. He sat it in the cheap microwave he had bought a while ago to allow himself to have inexpensive, easy food. He set it for the correct amount of cooking time before going and laying back on his bed again.

Naruto got lost in his mind for the few minutes it took to cook the ramen, and when the microwave beeped, it made him jump. Breathing deeply, the blonde stood up and got the cup out of the microwave and grabbed some chopsticks and dug in. It burned his mouth on the first bite, so he had to slow down, but after a few minutes it began to cool enough for him to stuff his mouth with the delicious noodles.

He quickly finished his meal, and threw away the empty styrofoam cup. He felt really sluggish and tired, so he laid back on his bed, again, and decided that a short nap would do him some good. He fell asleep thinking about what might occur at the park in a few hours.

* * *

He felt like crap. He hated when this happened. When you take naps, you're supposed to wake up rested. You aren't supposed to wake up felling like you haven't brushed your teeth in weeks and groggy. Ugh. There was just no point in even taking naps. Sighing, Naruto rolled up out of his bed and glanced at his clock. It said it was five in the afternoon, so he still had about forty-five minutes before he should leave for the park. He got up and grabbed his toothbrush, and started walking out of his room to walk to the bathroom and take care of the mouth problem.

It took about ten minutes to walk there, brush his teeth thoroughly, then walk back. So that killed some time. All Naruto really needed to do was brush his hair (as he had bed-head hair) and maybe change some clothes.

So he did that. After brushing his hair down, only to tousle it a little afterwards, Naruto stripped off his shirt and pants in exchange for some nicer, cleaner jeans, and a red, plaid, button-up shirt. He thought he looked pretty good.

He noticed to clock said it was five twenty-five. Naruto figured it was time to start heading to the park, so he grabbed his keys to the room, and walked out to the campus. There were some student still bustling around, and surprisingly, the weather was really good. Usually it was either really cold and rainy, or really cold and dry. Instead, it was somewhat warm with a slight breeze. Naruto smiled as he walked to this used car that was in the student parking lot. It was a silver Altima that had a few scratches and bumps, but the car still worked well, so Naruto was fine with it.

He unlocked the car, and got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. The car rumbled to life, and the blonde pulled out of the parking spot. The traffic on the roads was pretty heavy, as he figured it would be. He was in five o'clock traffic unfortunately, so he was glad he left a little early.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it might have to get there. He didn't see Sasuke, so he went to the white bridge that was located over a small creek that ran through the middle of the entire park. It had a few lamps lighting the path, and they were already on as it was starting to become dark already. Daylight savings time sucked.

He leaned against the railing and looked around at the park that laid out in front of him, looking for the spiky black hair that he loved so much. It didn't take long to spot him. Naruto saw Sasuke standing next to a girl with reddish pink hair, and she was practically hanging off of him. Her hands were running up and down Sasuke's arms, and she pressed her chest against his.

Naruto saw red.

Did Sasuke tell him to come out here just so he would see him being hit on by a girl? Did he set this up? Was he doing this to make fun of him? Have the last few days been nothing but jokes to Sasuke, even though they meant everything to Naruto? Is his love life turning into a huge fucking soap opera?

He didn't know what he was more upset and angry about. The fact that Sasuke was being hit on by another person, a _girl_ none the less. Or the fact that he was just allowing it.

Furious, and more than a little dejected, Naruto marched over to the two flirts and pushed them apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He directed it to both of them, but he mainly meant it for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes, about to respond, but the red head beat him to it.

"What do you want? I am just talking to Sasuke-kun." She giggled at Sasuke's face when she added the honorific to his name. He looked almost disgusted at its use.

Naruto was shaking in anger as Sasuke finally said something. "Naruto, I wasn't willingly talking to this… _annoyance._" Naruto looked into Sasuke's face, as though searching for the truth. Sasuke continued. "She came up to me."

Honestly, Naruto didn't know if he should believe him or not. He hadn't been with him but for a few days at least, and prior to that he had barely spoken to him. How did he know if he was telling the truth?

"If she was such an annoyance, why didn't you push her away when she was practically dry humping you? You could have gotten her to stop, but you didn't. Not at all." Naruto was just irritated now.

"Ugh, excuse me. I am not an annoyance." Karin spat at Naruto before turning to Sasuke again. "Sasuke, let's get away from this freak."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Did she not hear Sasuke call her an annoyance as well? Not that he cared. He was still upset with Sasuke.

"Don't kid yourself. I don't want to go anywhere with you." Sasuke told the girl.

The girl looked really dejected and sad, but Naruto was happy about it. He wanted her to leave so he could talk to Sasuke about what was going on.

She sighed and tried to hand a piece of paper that appeared to have her number on it to Sasuke. He grabbed it, and crumpled it, then threw it to the ground, she didn't see however, as she was already walking away.

When she was out of ear shot, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Why didn't you push her away? Why did you let her grope you like that?"

"I was about to, but I saw you coming." Sasuke sighed. "Please don't think much of it Naruto. Karin is just one of my fangirls that tends to harass me more than the others."

Naruto looked at him with a mixture of anger, sadness, and a little disbelief. "I… I know it's not your fault, but you still didn't do anything to make her stop."

Sasuke paused. He had a feeling deep in his gut roll around at the look on the blonde's face. He didn't like that feeling. He felt as though he had just really disappointed the whiskered boy, and he felt bad. He shouldn't have been feeling bad though, and that in itself made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Why was he starting to feel like this?

Naruto sighed and looked down. "Look, why don't we just go back to the dorms? I'm not in the mood to really do anything tonight anymore." He paused. "So yeah. I'm just going to go."

Sasuke's gut tightened. "Alright." Sasuke paused this time. "I am sorry about what happened. You're right. I should have done something sooner. I let it go to far."

Naruto looked back up at him and smiled slightly. It seemed as though his words had alleviated some of the worry off of the blondes mind. The smile made him give a crooked smile as well, and made Sasuke's stomach flutter. When he realized what he was feeling, his smile faltered a bit. "Let me walk you to your car at least." He offered.

Naruto nodded, and the two walked off of the bridge to the parking lot outside of the parks gates. It was a silent walk. Neither of them said anything. When they got to Naruto's car however, Sasuke stopped him before he could get in his car.

"I really am sorry Naruto." For some reason Sasuke felt as though he had to make it up to Naruto. He felt sick at the thought that he had caused his blonde any type of pain. Even if it hadn't been completely his fault. As some sort of penance, Sasuke leaned down slightly to kiss Naruto's forehead, smiled a little at the small shocked look on his face, and walked away. His car was on the other side of the parking lot.

Naruto was happy that Sasuke did show a little remorse for not stopping, as he now knows her name, Karin. Though now that he thought back on it, he had been a little unfair to Sasuke. He was probably just going to wait for her to get bored with him not responding, and leave. He sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. AS he pulled into the now dimmed traffic, he caught sight of Sasuke in his peripherals. He was getting into his car as well.

Naruto sped up, wanting to get back to his dorm before Sasuke had a chance to catch him the halls or on the campus.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his black sports car, with it left running. He needed to figure out was he was feeling for Naruto. He couldn't like him, right? He hadn't truly felt anything for anyone in a romantic way in… well… he had _never _felt anything romantic towards anyone. So he didn't know if the butterfly feeling he felt whenever he saw Naruto was the feeling of love, or something else. He figured he would understand them in a while.

However, in all honesty, the reason Sasuke hadn't pushed Karin away was because even though he wasn't interested in her, _at all_, he didn't mind the physical contact. He was okay with sex and hooking up, but he didn't want an actual relationship or anything like that. Or did he?

Did he want one with Naruto?

He wasn't supposed to be feeling like that with the blonde. He had only really just started to get to know him, and honestly, he could be kind of bothersome. But that didn't bother Sasuke as much as he thought it would if Naruto had been someone else. This troubled Sasuke. Why didn't his annoyance affect Sasuke as much as it should?

_You find him endearing. You think he is absolutely adorable._

Sasuke widened his eyes. He did, didn't he? He shook his head at himself. Immediately ending all thoughts that revolved around Naruto.

Rolling his eyes at his reactions, he pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive to the dorms.

He shouldn't care for the blue eyed boy. He doesn't. Besides…

He was only doing this because of a bet.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Now you guys are finally getting a view on what is actually going on. _

_I gave Sasuke a little part in this to foreshadow some things and give some insight on why he was suddenly so interested in Naruto. Did that surprise any of you? _

_I kinda hope so. :P_

_I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I looked for them, however a writer can only notice so many mistakes in their own writing. And I do not have a beta reader or anything sooooo…. _

_If you have any comments about the story, or any suggestions on how I can improve, review and let me know! Please show your support!_

-Thealith


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! Next chapter is here. It got out a little quicker than normal, so yay! _

_I know that the POV switches (especially last chapter), but I am hoping that I am switching it smoothly between the characters. _

_More insight on Sasuke this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! _

-Thealith

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident in the park, and now two days remained until the party on Saturday. Naruto had hoped that he and Sasuke could go… further into the relationship, however with what happened on the bridge, it seemed as though they took a huge step back. Sasuke had tried to call him, but Naruto ignored it the first time. The call had only been about five minutes ago.

Naruto ignored that it ever rang and started on the work in his class that needed to be done. He had a glass of whiskey next to him, and the bottle (which was about a quarter empty already) sat near the glass. He sighed and picked up the whiskey before taking three large gulps of the liquid.

It burned his throat, but he didn't care. Naruto continued on his homework for two hours before he was finished. He had made it almost all the way down to the bottom of the bottle, but he wasn't anywhere close to being drunk yet. Of course, he wasn't trying to get hammered or anything, he just wanted the alcohol to loosen him up a bit and make him more relaxed. It was working.

His eyes were dimly shut as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to the light switch. Turning it off, he used the light of his phone to make his way back to his bed. It was late at night. Around midnight. But he didn't have a class until noon, so he had plenty of time to catch up on his sleep.

He quickly fell asleep when he got under the quilt on the bed. He didn't dream.

* * *

Sasuke had tried. He had tried really hard.

But no matter how hard he tried to push his thoughts away from the blonde, they kept crawling back to him. So he stopped trying. He needed to figure this out anyway.

It had only been about six days ago. He had heard Naruto in the shower… whimpering. He hadn't known it was him at first. Sasuke had thought that whoever was in the shower was crying at first, but he soon realized that the sounds coming from the stall were not those of emotional pain, but of physical pleasure. He had been a little embarrassed to hear the sounds, but he didn't worry about it. Not at first.

Then he heard the word. _The_ word.

His name. Sasuke. He had hear it moaned from the person's mouth. Now, the embarrassment he had felt previously had all come flushing back. He had no problem with sexual things, but anyone would be flustered if they heard someone they didn't know whimpering their name in a shower stall as they pleased themselves.

He ignored it as best he could, and waited for the person to come out of the shower. Who did come out surprised him. He had been expecting one of the few male fanboys of his that seemed to like him just as much as the girls did.

Instead, it had been Naruto. A boy that he didn't know much about, other than the fact that they had a somewhat similar past. The only times he had ever really talked to him was through school projects and assignments. They would even give each other the occasional nod, or hello when they passed by in the halls. It wasn't much, but it was something.

When Naruto had seen him standing there, he had said something, but Sasuke didn't hear him. He walked past him, and it was then that Sasuke had noticed his apparent nudity. He had watched as the water droplets that fell out of his hair rolled down his back, racing each other to his delectable ass- What?

Had he really just thought that? Sasuke paused in his thinking. Did he have feelings for the blonde? Were they just feelings for the physical aspect of their 'relationship'? Or did he like the emotional part as well?

He really didn't know. He couldn't decipher his thoughts and emotions at the moment, and everything was beginning to become so very disorienting.

Sasuke thought back to the shower incident. After Naruto had put on the towel around his waist, he had also grabbed his clothing and took them back to the stall. Naruto said something about being 'sorry' and how he hadn't 'been expecting anybody else.' Sasuke had raised his eyebrow and simply said it was fine. He tried to ignore it, so he went and brushed his teeth. Then he thought about something.

He didn't know what had come over him. Sasuke had decided it would be a good idea to tempt Naruto.

Why? He couldn't tell you.

So he started to undress. Slowly at first, waiting for Naruto to come out and catch a glance at him undressing. It worked.

Just as he was taking off his pants the blonde had walked out. He pretended not to notice, and bent over as he was sliding them down, giving the whiskered boy a good view of his ass. He smirked, but didn't let the other boy see.

After they were completely off, he turned and saw the boy watching him with a hungry look in his eyes. He started when he realized that Sasuke had been looking at him, and hurried to act like he hadn't been watching him at all.

Sasuke remembered chuckling slightly at the blue eyed boy. He had walked over to another of the bathroom stalls, and opened it before saying something that he now regretted, but at the same time _didn't _regret.

"So who was it you were fantasizing about, hm?" Naruto had blushed adorably when he said that, but had a horrific look of mortification on his face as he had shut the shower curtain.

He heard the door to the bathrooms open and close quickly, so Sasuke figured the Naruto had finally left.

Not even a few hours later, Sasuke had found himself sitting with one of his only actual friends, Suigetsu.

Sasuke explained what had happened, and Suigetsu did nothing but smile and laugh. He had thought what had happened was hilarious. Now that Sasuke was thinking back on what transpired next, he figured he should have seen that, even though Suigetsu made the bet, the white haired boy was most likely secretly hoping the two would get together. The shark toothed guy was a secret romantic, even if he didn't want to admit it.

So Suigetsu bet Sasuke that if he could get Naruto to say 'I love you' to him by the end of the week, Sasuke could have his Lamborghini. If Sasuke couldn't get him to say it, then he had to be Suigetsu's slave for a month.

It wasn't a fair trade in the least, however Suigetsu was a rich mother fucker who could afford to just bet on a car that expensive.

The next thing Sasuke knows, he is telling Naruto that he wanted to meet him at the park. He didn't really have anything planned, other than getting to know the blonde better and buttering him up. He wanted the boy to be smitten with him. Sasuke figured that he would say the three words to Naruto at the party, and Naruto would say it back and that would be that. He would have to bring an audio recorder or something for proof, but that wouldn't be hard.

When he got to the park, he had seen Naruto leaning against the railing of the bridge. It had been a good day, weather wise. It had been warmish, with a cool breeze.

Said breeze blew Naruto's hair away from his forehead, and Naruto looked… beautiful really. That was really the only word that Sasuke could have chosen to describe him at that moment. It was at that moment the feelings started. Previous to that, whenever he talked to the blonde, he had been kind of annoying. Especially at the small restaurant and café that they had gone to on their first 'date'.

Sasuke had also noticed that he had been a little wary of how Sasuke was all of a sudden showing interest in him, but Naruto could also barely conceal his happiness. And eventually, the happiness triumphed over the wariness.

When the caution was brought back up into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke brought out his past. He had said that he liked the boy because he felt as though he was the only one who could truly understand what he had been through. Sasuke figured it was a valid reason, although he didn't rightly know if what he had stated would end up being a true statement or not. But it seemed to quell some of Naruto's suspicion and carefulness.

After he had realized that he had thought Naruto had looked beautiful at the park, his annoyance was quickly provoked through a particularly aggravating red head.

Karin.

He had been acquaintances with the female in his younger years, however as they both had grown up, Karin became very clingy and fangirlish, to which Sasuke did not respond well to. So he distanced himself from her. To which _she _didn't respond well to.

She did nothing but pester him and vie for his attention, although he never freely gave it to her. The only time he had done that was once when he had been drunk at a party, and accidentally slept with her. She had been good, not great but good. Ever since then, the girl had practically tried to jump down his throat. He would accept the touches, if only to make her advances less often than if he were to completely ignore her. He didn't like it, but it made living in the same world as the girl easier.

Naruto saw her push herself against Sasuke though, and he immediately regretted not pushing the female away when he saw the hurt and anger on the blonde's face.

Sasuke figured he regretted it at first because it put a dent in his plan to get the boy to say he loved him, but he quickly realized it wasn't the only reason. Sasuke didn't feel right, knowing that he had been part of the reason the blonde had started to hurt. It… it had actually made Sasuke hurt. Not overly so, but it was definitely an uncomfortable sting in his chest.

So when Naruto had said to him that he would rather not do anything that day, and decided he was just going to go to the dorms after Karin had walked away, Sasuke had felt dejected.

Of course, Sasuke realized that he would have been a little hurt too if he had been in Naruto's situation. So he didn't pressure him into staying. He figured he could call him that night and try to explain and make amends.

He had offered to walk Naruto to his car, to which the whiskered boy agreed, and when they got to his car, Sasuke apologized yet again. He thought it would help, so he bent down to kiss the blonde's forehead. He could feel himself start to blush at the memory.

The look that Naruto had gotten on his face after the small peck had been adorable. Sasuke had wanted to pick him up, put him in his car, and kiss him on every piece of visible skin that he could see at that moment. He refrained from doing so though, and said goodbye to Naruto.

And he waited. And he thought.

Then he came back to the dorms. A day later, he figured that it was time to call the blonde and see what was up with him. He really wanted Suigetsu's car.

He didn't pick up though. Sasuke didn't think much of it, and figured that Naruto was still a little sore over what had happened.

So he waited. And he thought. Again.

Sasuke guessed it would be okay to try and call Naruto again the next day. He would still have a few days to get the blonde to say he loved him. He couldn't wait to say it to hm himself. He wanted to see the look on the boy's face. It would be so swee-

Sasuke froze.

Sasuke realized it then. He realized that he had developed feelings for Naruto. He liked the way he was endearingly annoying, and how when he would flirt with him he would blush and get a little bashful, but if he asked a serious question, Naruto would reply with a serious answer. He hated when he caused him pain or discomfort, and loved it when he made Naruto happy and smile. He loved his laugh, his looks, and his personality.

He loved him.

Which made the bet all the harder.

He had to tell Suigetsu that the bet was off, and he didn't want Naruto to ever find out that that was the only reason he had started to show any interest in him.

He didn't want the car. All he wanted was Naruto's heart.

He was going to get Naruto to love him, not for the bet, but simply for the fact that he wanted him to.

Sasuke go up and grabbed his phone and keys. He walked outside to the campus grounds and got in his car. He called Suigetsu.

"Meet me at the café. We need to talk."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sasuke has discovered what he was really feeling now, which I am happy for! _

_Comments, questions, concerns, critiques, anything at all, let me know with a review! Show your support please! _

_Thank you all so much._

-Thealith


End file.
